Amor y Salvación
by Flower of Night
Summary: Después de "La última batalla". Caspian no puede dejar de pensar en Susan, quien ha negado Narnia y ahora se enfrenta a la muerte de su familia. Él decide dejar el país de Aslan e ir a Londres, decidido a salvarla de la oscuridad y de ella misma. SUSPIAN
1. El país de Aslan

Este fanfic no es de mi propiedad pertenece a **Sara YellowFlash **quien me ha dado permiso de traducirlo, esta historia esta escrita originalmente en portugués (net/s/5938940/1/Amor_e_Salvacao) y hace poco la autora ha comenzado una versión en ingles que dependiendo de los review que le lleguen ira variando (net/s/6090844/1/Love_and_Salvation), no he podido terminar mi propio fanfic de crónicas de Narnia, por lo que estará listo en las próximas semanas, estoy cooperando con este espacio jeeje y espero que les agrade el fic. Ahora si mas los dejo con el xD disfruten la lectura n.n

**Amor y Salvación **

**By Sara YellowFlash **

**Traducción****: Flower of Night **

**Capítulo**** 1** - **El País de Aslan**

La vida parecía perfecta ahora. No habían guerras, mal, conflictos o tormentas. Los días eran siempre soleados, las noches eran siempre estrelladas, y el clima era siempre agradable.

Caspian, observaba a, Peter, Edmund y Lucy llenos de felicidad. Ahora estaban siendo recompensados por todo lo que habían hecho por Narnia. Lucy estaba siempre sonriente, recordo la su expresión confusa la cual le parecia adorable, cuando llego y observo a Digory y Polly que eran personas de mediana edad en Londres – pero al estar en el país de Aslan, no parecían ser mucho mayores que Peter.

También estaban Eustace y Jill, quienes ayudaron a salvar al hijo de Caspian, Rilian, y siglos más tarde ayudaron a Tirian, el último de su linaje. En estos momentos también se encontraban cosechando los frutos de sus buenas acciones en el país de Aslan, todos disfrutando de una felicidad eterna, como deberia sentirla tambien Caspian. Sin embargo esa la felicidad no era completa para él.

**_

* * *

_**

Un día, el Caspian decidió hablar con Aslan en busca de respuestas.

"Aslan ..."

-Sí, hijo? Puedo ver que algo te preocupa. "

"Aslan ... ¿Por qué Susan no está aquí con sus hermanos?"

"Caspian, no te has dado cuenta por qué están aquí? Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, Digory, Polly... Todos ellos se encontraban en un accidente de tren en Londres ... Pero Susan no… Ella… todavía esta viva ahí fuera ".

"Está viva ... Ya veo ... y ellos están muertos ... yo también .."

"Prefieria que no lo llamasemos muerte ... La vida continúa en niveles diferentes, y esto es sólo es uno de ellos. Esta es nuestra vida real, Caspian, el lugar al que siempre volvemos cuando terminamos nuestro viaje en mundos imperfectos, como es la Tierra. "

"Entiendo, pero... ¿Como esta Susan ahora? Ella ha perdido toda su familia, ella esta completamente sola... Me duele el corazón ante la idea de que ella puede estar sufriendo..."

"Ella... Susan ha perdido la fe, Caspian. Se convirtió en alguien inútil, cuidando sólo de la superficialidad de la vida material. Negaba Narnia y pasó por alto todo lo que había aprendido en ella. Ahora simplemente está sufriendo las consecuencias de sus errores, y necesita aprender esta importante lección.

"En parte es culpa mía… yo no"

"No te culpes, Caspian. Todo sucedió como debería haber sucedido. Fue la elección de Susan volverse contra mí en vez de tener fe y creer que todo estaría bien. Cada uno elige su propio camino, y no puedo interferir en el libre albedrío de nadie. "

Caspian no dijo nada, las palabras de Aslan hicieron eco en su mente y por ello no podía dejar de pensar en el destino de Susan. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Lilliandil, la hija de Ramandú, fue testigo de todo el diálogo que habia sostenido y ahora lo miraba en silencio.

**_

* * *

_**

Más tarde durante ese mismo día, Caspian estaba viendo las estrellas cuando se acercó Lilliandil.

"Caspian..."

"Sí, cariño?"

"yo... escuché su charla con Aslan hoy ...", dijo, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Lo has escuchado...?"

"Se que te encuentras sufriendo, Caspian... Y quiero que sepas que apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes. Yo lo conozco, siempre ha amado la Reina Susan..."

"Lilli, yo..."

"Caspian, escúchame: no me estoy quejando, en lo absoluto. Me has hecho feliz, me amaste tanto como podías, estoy segura de eso... Pero yo sé que tu amor por mí, no se puede comparar a tu amor por ella. "

"Por favor, perdóname..."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Caspian... Nuestro tiempo juntos fue suficiente y te estoy muy agradecida por todo el amor, la amistad y el respeto que has tenido hacia mí, y también por el hermoso hijo que me diste. Ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Creo que es hora de que busques tu verdadera felicidad. "

"Pero, ¿cómo? Me siento mal por querer que Susan este aquí... porque quiere decir que quiero que se muera! No puedo ser egoísta..."

"¿Qué pasa si vas a buscar a Susan? ¿Qué pasa si vas a Londres para ayudarla?"

"¿Sería posible?"

"Creo que todo es posible para la Magia Profunda, Caspian. Pregúntele a Aslan. No creo que le niegue ayuda a alguien que ha hecho tanto por Narnia. Después de todo, una vez una reina de Narnia, siempre será reina ... eso ciertamente todavía tiene sus méritos. Y sé que una cosa es segura: no hay nadie mejor que tú para salvar a Susan", concluyó Lilliandil, sonriendo.

"Gracias...", respondió, agradecido por la actitud de la hija de la Estrella. "Fuiste una gran compañera durante nuestros años, siempre me apoyaste como esposa y como una reina, por no mencionar la madre maravillosa que eres para Rilian. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

Lilliandil sonrió con ternura y le tocó el hombro de Caspian, en un gesto de apoyo y amistad.

**_

* * *

_**

Al día siguiente, Caspian buscó de nuevo a Aslan y le habló de su conversación con Lilliandil, sobre las intenciones que tenia sobre ayudar a Susan.

"Si este es su deseo, Caspian, se lo voy a conceder. Aunque Susan haya negado Narnia, nunca podía negársele ayuda, especialmente si es su deseo. Has hecho grandes cosas para Narnia. Fuiste un gran rey, un gran líder. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi país, pero si tu felicidad no es completa aquí, tiene todo el derecho a buscarla. Y si su búsqueda de la felicidad puede resultar en la salvación de Susan, lo único que puedo hacer es permitir y bendecir su decisión. "

-Gracias, Aslan, muchas gracias! "

-Pero deberás comenzar desde el principio ... "

"Desde el principio? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Vas a nacer, pasarás a través de la infancia, crecerás, y cuando llegue el momento, volverás a encontrarte con Susan".

"Pero... Cuando me encuentre con ella, ella sera mucho mayor ... ¿No será demasiado tarde para ayudarla? No es que no respete su decisión, Aslan, pero creo que ella necesita la ayuda ahora."

"¿Le importaría su edad?"

-No, nunca... Yo la quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ella, no importa cuántas décadas nos separen. A decir verdad, ya nos separan siglos... y nunca la he podido olvidar. "

"Me alegro de saber que su amor por ella es verdadero, Caspian. Pero no te preocupes, que no es lo que tengo en mente para ti. La magia profunda permite realizar actos más allá del tiempo y el espacio. No vas a nacer en la actualidad, te enviaré al año de nacimiento de Pedro, o un poco antes, tal vez. Vas a nacer en una familia noble, que te ame y eduque de la mejor forma. Mientras tanto, no se acordarás de Narnia - al menos no como algo real - ni el motivo que te llevo a ese mundo. Pero siempre tendrás un fuerte sentimiento en tu corazón, un sentimiento que indica que una noble misión te espera. Y cuando llegue el momento, te encontrarás con Susan y entonces volverá a tener sus recuerdos. Tal vez no vaya a ocurrir de inmediato, pero seguramente recordará todo, y será como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado. "

"¿Pero cómo voy a encontrarla si no la recuerdo?" - pronunció Caspian apesumbrado

"La magia profunda es perfecta, siempre estará presente para que su objetivo se cumpla y se asegurará que sus caminos se crucen. Yo te voy a enviar a la Tierra para que puedas llegar a Susan y salvarla de la oscuridad, salvarla de sí misma... Pero tengo que advertirle: le toca a ella reconocer y aceptar esa ayuda, pues posee libre albedrío, después de todo... las cosas podrían no ser fáciles. ¿Se encuentra preparado? "

"Yo, Aslan. Voy a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para ayudarla. No voy a fallar, ni renunciar a mi misión. Nunca."

"Por lo tanto, que así sea..."

Luego Aslan abrió un portal en un árbol cercano, similar al que llevó a los Pevensie a Londres después de la coronación del príncipe Caspian. Aslan le daba algunas instrucciones más cuando Peter, Edmund y Lucy se acercaron.

Lucy se acercó y abrazó a Caspian fuertemente.

"Gracias por querer salvar a mi hermana, Caspian!"

"Oh, Lucy... Voy a hacer todo por ella, puedes estar segura de ello".

"Gracias por lo que estás dispuestos a hacer, Caspian...", dijo Peter. "Es muy noble de tu parte a renunciar a la tranquilidad del país de Aslan para hacer frente a un mundo tan inconstante e imperfecto como lo es la Tierra..."

"Sé que me enfrentaré a muchas dificultades, pero mi amor por Susan… tú sabes que... yo siempre la ha querido. No puedo ser verdaderamente feliz sabiendo que ella está sufriendo."

"Buena suerte, Caspian", dijo Edmund, amigablemente mientras le tocaba el hombro. "Tengo fe en ti."

"Gracias, Edmund. Gracias a todos. Hasta luego... "

Diciendo esto, Caspian entró en el portal sin ninguna vacilación, y desapareció.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una vida completamente nueva en un mundo completamente nuevo.

Continuara….

**_

* * *

_**

**Ojala les haya gustado, dentro de poco voy a subir el próximo capitulo jejej por favor sean amables y déjenme un review ;)**

**Flower ****of**** Night**

**Agradecimientos a: Sara YellowFlash **


	2. Londres, 1949

**DISCLAIMER: **Este fanfic no me pertenece es de** Sara YellowFlash **quien me da dado permiso de traducirlo (si alguien quiere leer los originales puse los link en el primer cap), asi como los personajes de cronicas de narnia que pertenecen son CS Lewis**. **

Traducir no me gusta mucho, pero queria que conocieran este fanfic que es mi opinion es simplemente genial! de ante mano me disculpo por los errores o malas traducciones, por q la verdad ni siquiera hablo portugues n.ñ Disfruten el siguiente cap! Suerte!**  
**

**Capítulo 2 - Londres, 1949**

**by Sara YellowFlash**

**Traducción: flower of night  
**

Benjamin C. Whittaker llevaba una vida tranquila. Tenía 22 años y pertenecía a una familia aristocrática, que poseía una gran empresa en el rubro de los barcos. Ben, como todos lo llamaban, amaba los barcos y estaba bastante interesado por la empresa familiar, lo que hacia que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos. Siempre fue un buen hijo y un estudiante brillante, lo cual les siguió demostrando a sus padres durante su curso de ingeniería marina en la universidad.

Ben sin duda tenía una gran ventaja, esto era debido a que es muy guapo. Muchas jóvenes lo deseaban sin duda, pero ninguna de ellas parecía interesarle. Sus padres, Enrique e Emily Whittaker, deseaban que tuviese un buen matrimonio, pero respetaban su privacidad, dándose cuenta cuando el insistió en que no tenía ninguna intención con las jóvenes aristócratas que se presentaron pues ninguna de ellas le atraía. Sus padres sabían que Ben tenia una sensibilidad inusual a los muchachos de su edad, además de ser romántico y haber dado signos y muestras de que sólo se casaría por amor, independiente de los intereses sociales de aquella época.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Ben ya tenía en su mente la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños. En realidad la imagen no era del todo nítida, pero el podía ver un elemento con mayor claridad: ojos del color azul más brillante y precioso que haya visto en toda su vida, como un hermoso par de zafiros. Siempre soñaba con esos ojos, desde la infancia, y estaba seguro de que un día iba a encontrar a la dueña de ellos, la cual sin duda le robaría el corazón. Y… él simplemente no podía esperar a que llegase ese momento.

Una noche, Ben se despertó en medio de la madrugada. Había tenido un sueño, el mismo que últimamente rondaba en sus noches de sueño: soñaba con un portal que se abría en árbol y que algunas personas atravesaban. Ese sueño le hacia que se sintiera ansioso pues tenía la sensación de que una parte de su corazón se iba a través de ese portal, dejándolo destrozado. "Nuevamente ese sueño... y este dolor...", pensó. "Me pregunto qué significa y por qué después de el, siento este gran vacío mi pecho..."

Ben pasó varios minutos tratando de recordar detalles del sueño, pero todo fue inútil. No podía distinguir las caras de la persona y tampoco el conocía el contexto de esos acontecimientos. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué significaba ese portal? Lo único que podía ver claramente era ese par de ojos azules que le perseguían desde entonces. Donde su misma propietaria también desaparecía por el portal, y era ahí donde radicaba el origen de su angustia.

En medio de tantas preguntas, Ben finalmente se rindió ante el cansancio y se durmió otra vez.

_**

* * *

**_

"¡Por todos los dioses, no aguanto esto más!" Exclamó Susan, cerrando abruptamente su libro. No podía esperar a que terminaran las pruebas finales y pudiera irse de vacaciones. Simplemente era todo tan aburrido... Le gustaba el cursos de psicología que estaba tomando, pero sin duda salir con sus amigos era más interesante que estar encerrada en su habitación en el albergue estudiando para los exámenes.

Y es que a sus 21 años, Susan estaba cursando su tercer año en la universidad. Susan después de terminar la escuela, mostró un gran deseo de conocer nuevos lugares y nuevas culturas, al mismo tiempo que demostraba que no tenía idea de qué hacer exactamente con su vida. Sus padres convencidos de que era inútil continuar con su confinamiento domiciliario u obligarla a entrar en la universidad sin saber exactamente lo que quería, entonces le permitieron realizar algunos viajes para experimentar cosas nuevas.

Sus hermanos, aun molestos con ella por su actual etapa de negación total de todo lo que se refería a Narnia, decidieron apoyar la idea de los viajes y ayudarla a convencer a sus padres para que se lo permitieran. Pues ellos pensaban que Susan no estaba bien emocionalmente y que necesitaba para tomarse unas vacaciones "de su propia familia y Finchley", para alejarse un tiempo de todo y tal vez recuperar la razón de que, como Edmund decía, había estado en Narnia junto con su linterna nueva.

Después de un año de viajes y fiestas con sus amigas, Susan decidió finalmente ir a la universidad. A pesar de que se encontraba desinteresada en los estudios, sentía que se lo debía a sus padres y decidió estudiar psicología, carrera por la cual sentía algo de simpatía. Pero sus intereses aun se no encontraban totalmente definidos.

Peter le criticaba bastante por su comportamiento, pero a ella ya no le importaba. Mientras que Edmund y Lucy simplemente no decían nada, mas Susan sabía en el fondo que ellos pensaban lo mismo que Peter. La verdad es que los tres llegaron a ser extremadamente molestos. Parecía que se negaran a crecer, especialmente cuando insistían en convencerla de que aquel mundo inventado llamado Narnia, era real. Afortunadamente, desde su entrada a la universidad, pasaba menos tiempo cerca de sus hermanos. Susan pasaba toda la semana alojándose en la universidad y sólo iba a casa los fines de semana.

"Ya es suficiente por hoy...", dijo, guardando sus libros. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a alguna amiga para salir, así que Susan decidió irse a dormir temprano. Además, mañana en la noche habría una fiesta inolvidable, así que necesitaba dormir lo suficiente ahora. Susan le dio una última mirada al material que llevaría a clase del día siguiente y se fue a dormir.

_**

* * *

**_

Al día siguiente, Susan asistió a clase sin prestar mucha atención en ellas, sólo de pensaba en la fiesta que habría esa noche. Tenia un examen en dos días, pero pensaba que ya había estudiado lo suficiente para el. Por otra parte, divertirse le parecía más importante, y finalmente podría estrenar el nuevo nueva conjunto que había comprado el fin de semana anterior.

- Señorita Pevensie? - La voz del profesor llamó la atención de Susan, he hizo que despertara de sus divagaciones.

- Sí, señor Turner? - Susan respondió, tratando de disimular su diversión. ¿Acaso la estaba llamando?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Susan se dio cuenta de que el maestro estaba en la puerta y no había nadie afuera. ¿Quién sería y por qué la llamaban? Susan se puso de pie, siendo observada por otros estudiantes, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Señorita Pevensie, la Sra. Hallward quiere hablar con usted... - Dijo en un tono que parecía que trataba de disimular un poco de compasión.

Susan empezó a preocuparse y se dirigió hacia el coordinador.

- Cariño, es mejor que vengas conmigo.

Susan miró al profesor y él asintió, su expresión era triste. Luego la señora Hallward condujo a Susan a la sala de la coordinación y la sentó en un sofá, invitando a Susan para que también se sentara.

- ¿Qué sucede, señora Hallward?

- Susan... Necesitas ser fuerte...

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, dígamelo por favor! – Exclamó Susan

- Cariño... Ocurrió un accidente...

_**

* * *

**_

Al día siguiente, Ben se despertó temprano, llegó a clase y se encontraba tomando un café con sus padres, como de costumbre. La casa de la familia Whittaker estaba relativamente cerca del campus universitario, por lo tanto Ben no tuvo que alojarse en las instalaciones de la universidad con el fin de estudiar. Era un privilegio para el poder venir a casa todos los días, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían que vivir en la universidad o el área circundante debido a que vivían demasiado lejos.

A medida que se acercaba al comedor, Ben empezó a escuchar la conversación de sus padres.

- Pobre... que Dios la ampa... - Dijo la señora Whittaker, conmovida por la noticia de que su marido le acababa de comentar.

- Una fatalidad, Emily, una verdadera fatalidad... Y el tren parecía ser tan seguro, no se como pudo haber acontecido un accidente de esas proporciones.

- Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, mamá. ¿De qué están hablando? - Ben les preguntó, acercándose a la mesa.

- Buenos días hijo! – Respondió Emily

- Buenos días, Ben. Hubo un terrible accidente el día de ayer, no te lo puedes imaginar… - Dijo Henry entregándole el periódico a Ben.

**"Grave accidente de tren mata a decenas de pasajeros en Londres",** decía el titular del periodico. La noticia contaba que entre las víctimas se encontraba casi toda una familia, una pareja y tres de sus cuatro hijos. Era demasiado triste... Alguien acaba de perder a toda su familia. Ben sintió algo extraño al leerlo. Parecía ya haber escuchado de un accidente así... ¿Pero cuándo?

- Ben? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Emily, notando el semblante cambiado en el rostro de su hijo.

- Sí .. Sí, estoy bien... Sólo me impresionó la noticia...

- Es realmente impresionante... Pobre ...

Ben tomó su café en silencio, pensativo. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo así antes. No, no era eso... era mas que imposible pues no había ocurrido un accidente así… pero le daba la impresión de que se trataba de un accidente, que el ya conocía. Era como si ya supiese de la tragedia de antemano, era como si esta información estuviera dormida en algún lugar de tu mente, pero sólo ahora saliera a la luz. "Imposible", concluyó Ben. ¿Es eso lo que la gente llama déjà vu? Tal vez es sólo eso... _un deja vu_... "

**Continuara...**

_**

* * *

**_

**Espero q les haya gustado el capitulo, es un capitulo clave de la historia, jajaja no esta demas decir de donde saco a Ben la autora xD aunque todos sabemos jajaja. tratare de tener el prox cap pronto aunque la autora va apenas en el 4 cap.**

**ME DESPIDO SUERTE LEYENDO!**


	3. El pasado toca a la puerta

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no es de mi propiedad pertenece a **Sara YellowFlash **quien me ha dado permiso de traducirla asi como los personajes tampco me pertenecen si no que son de CS Lewis.

Gracias por todos los review que ha dejado asi como tambien las sucripciones y alertas, Sara y yo nos encontramos muy contentas por eso y les damos las gracias a todos lo lectores :) gracias a sus lindos reviews me apresure a terminar el capitulo donde no hace mas un dia, no llevaba nada traducido jajaja. Espero q les agrade! Disfruten la lectura!

**Amor y Salvación **

**By Sara YellowFlash **

**Traducción****: Flower of Night **

**Capítulo 3 - **_**El pasado toca a la puerta**_

Sola. Completamente sola. Así se sentía Susan en estos momentos. La muerte de sus padres y sus hermanos, llego en forma de un rayo que la dejó en un estado de letargo que duró semanas. A continuación a ese hecho, sobrevino un dolor profundo que se apoderó de su corazón, acompañado por una ira igualmente intensa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su familia tenía que morir tan temprano? Sus padres habían apenas alcanzado los cincuenta años... ni hablar de Lucy… Ella se encontraba apenas en la flor de la vida...

Los padres de Eustace llegaron a acercarse a ella para que así en conjunto pudieran tratar de superar la tragedia. Susan aceptó en un principio, pero poco a poco empezó a alejarse. Era muy doloroso haber perdido a sus padres y hermanos... Ser testigo de las lágrimas de aquellos que perdieron un hijo estaba más allá de su resistencia, ya que acababa absorbiendo ese dolor también. Susan no podía ni imaginar la verdadera dimensión de ese sufrimiento - tal vez eso seria posible sólo cuando tuviera sus propios hijos, cosa que ella dudaba que un día fuese a acontecer.

La casa en Finchley estaba vacía y solitaria. Susan se negó a permanecer allí durante las vacaciones de la universidad. No había por qué. Tal vez porque sus padres no estaría allí para recibirla, ni sus hermanos... A pesar de que últimamente se molestaba por todo, prefería mil veces pasar el resto de su vida escuchando las críticas que siempre escuchaba de parte ellos a, perderlas para siempre. Todo en la casa le recordaba a su familia, y eso no podría ser diferente. Susan gritó al ver la silla donde su padre se sentaba, y los álbumes de fotos que su madre había organizado de tal manera que fueran agradables, para luego ver las muñecas que adornaban la cama de Lucy, mirando la puerta del dormitorio de Peter y Edmund...

No, no le era posible permanecer allí. Ciertamente se volvería loca si continuaba en la casa. Entonces Susan decidió permanecer en su alojamiento en el campus durante todo el verano. Todavía quedaban unas pocas semanas hasta el inicio de nuevo semestre, que también sería el comienzo de su último año de universidad. El dinero que recibió como herencia, era suficiente para garantizar que terminara la universidad y para vivir por algún tiempo con el, hasta conseguir trabajo en su área de formación. Sus padres lucharon para asegurar la educación de sus niños, y ese dinero probablemente era parte de lo que se utilizarían para garantizar los estudios hasta el final de Edmund, quien acababa de entrar a la universidad, y Lucy, quien estaba terminando el colegio y… Peter estaba a punto de graduarse.

Otro día había pasado sin que Susan hubiese dejado el alojamiento para hacer algo. Apenas comía. Todo lo que hacía era llorar, aunque en los últimos días que ella sentía que no podía más. Era como si sus lágrimas se hubieran agotado. Estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de sufrir. Pero el dolor estaba allí y no la dejaba en paz. Sin embargo, había encontrado una manera de librarse del sufrimiento durante algunas horas… Susan miró a la botella de whisky sobre la cómoda y se dio cuenta que estaba casi vacía.

_**

* * *

**_

Ben viajó con sus padres durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones, pero ya estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. En pocas semanas comenzaría el nuevo año estudiantil y, además de resolver algunas cuestiones pendientes antes de sumergirse de cabeza en el último año de universidad, él también quería disfrutar del tiempo libre para hacer la algo que le gustaba mucho, que era leer - pero leer por hobbie, ya que durante época de clases sólo tenía tiempo para leer los libros de la universidad.

La biblioteca de la ciudad se encontraba cerca del campus universitario, y Ben decidió ir allí para ver lo que era interesante. El lugar era agradable, muy limpio y lleno de libros de temas variados, desde literatura infantil a las obras de carácter científico. A continuación, entro pasillo entre dos estantes y se puso a examinar los títulos disponibles. Pretendía llevar un libro de ficción, hace tiempo que no leía historias así. Ben observo a tres libros que le interesaron, y necesitaba sacarlos con la plataforma, pronto se dio cuenta de alguien ya la utilizaba en el pasillo adyacente. Una niña que buscaba entre los títulos centrados en el estante inferior, de lo que parecía ser la sección de autoayuda.

Algo le atrajo de aquella la figura no podía dejar de mirar. Su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo castaño oscuro, que estaba atrapado en una cola de caballo que caía con gracia. Sus labios eran naturalmente rosados, rellenos y totalmente provocativos, la respiración se le acelero a Ben al imaginar cómo seria besarlos. Los ojos de ella permanecían en el estante inferior, pero pronto no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y al levantar la cara, mostró sus brillantes, pero tristes, ojos azules.

En ese momento, Ben sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Esos ojos eran exactamente lo mismos que visitaban constantemente sus sueños. El corazón de Ben recibió un disparo y luego se quedó inmóvil, completamente fascinado por la joven mujer, y simplemente no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima. Ella, a su vez, parecía tan sorprendida como él y en un momento también había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada. Sus ojos permanecían sumergidos en lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

De repente, la pareja no soporto verse más a la cara y ella agarró rápidamente los libros que había escogido y se fue a una de las mesas de la biblioteca, dejando a Ben confundido y totalmente desconcertado. Ella dejó caer uno de los libros, pero no se dio cuenta, como su hubiera mucha prisa en salir por ese pasillo.

"¿Por qué corrió de esa manera?" pensó Ben, viendo el libro caído al otro lado del estante. A continuación, llego al libro, lo recogió del suelo y buscó a la chica, dispuesto a dárselo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, una vez que la encontró y se dio cuenta que ella le estaba viendo desde lejos. Luego, rápidamente desvió la mirada a sus propios libros, lo que hizo que Ben sonriera ante esa reacción. Era adorable...

Entonces decidió aproximarse a cautelosamente a ella.

- Er... perdón... Se te ha caído este libro... - Él le dijo, dándoselo a ella.

La chica lo miró de nuevo, y desvió su mirada para recoger el libro de las manos de él.

- Gracias... - Dijo suavemente, pero sin mirarlo de nuevo.

Las expresiones de ella dejaban a Ben confundido. Era como si fuera doloroso para ella encararlo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?

- yo... puedo saber tu nombre?

- Susan... Susan Pevensie - dijo - ¿Y el suyo?

Ben sintió un cierto alivio al percibir que el interés era reciproco de ella, a pesar de que tal vez ella no estaba siendo mas que educada.

- Mi nombre es Ben. Ben Whittaker.

- Encantado de conocerte, Ben Whittaker... Ahora ... si me disculpas, me tengo que ir ... Adiós...

Dicho esto, Susan se reunió sus libros y se fue al mostrador para formalizar su retiro, dejando a Ben un poco herido. Había elegido una mesa y al parecer quería pasar algún tiempo leyendo sus libros. Pero cambió de opinión después de su encuentro... ¿Por qué se escapó de él de esa manera? Fue en esa duda que lo invadió cuando la vio al salir de la biblioteca, pero no sin antes de lanzarle otra mirada a él. Sin duda, una mirada confusa y melancólica, pero también el mirar más dulce y bello que Ben había visto en su vida.

_**

* * *

**_

Susan regresó a la cama y trató de concentrarse en uno de los libros que trajo de la biblioteca, pero fue inútil. El encuentro con Ben Whittaker fue extremadamente perturbador, y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era increíblemente parecido a Caspian. Sólo que no era idéntica debido a que el tenia el pelo más corto y no tenia el acento de los Telmarinos. Pero tenía los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, el mismo tono de voz y la misma expresión dulce... ¿Cómo era posible?

Susan pasado años tratando de olvidar a Caspian, tratando de olvidar Narnia, y de pronto el destino la forzaba todo aquello que ella quería olvidar. Parecía una gran broma.

Desde su regreso de Narnia por segunda vez, Susan evitado hablar de Caspian, era demasiado doloroso saber que nunca más lo vería. Pero más tarde después de que Edmund y Lucy relataran sus aventuras a bordo del Viajero del Alba y le contaran las intenciones de Caspian con respecto a la hija de Ramandú, fue entonces cuando ella decidió borrar todo eso de su memoria.

Sin duda, era menos doloroso para ella ignorar la existencia de Narnia y el Caspian que admitir que la había olvidado y ahora probablemente estaba en los brazos de otra. Después de todo que pasaron juntos... Era simplemente imposible de aceptar.

Así que decidió fingir que nada había sucedido, pretendiendo que Narnia no era más que un juego de niños - ¿quizá para creer en sus propias mentiras? Después de años de actuar de esta forma, casi podría decir que lo había logrado y realmente creía en la ausencia de Narnia. Pero luego de la muerte de su familia, Narnia se coloco nuevamente en los pensamientos de Susan. Fuera de que en Narnia Susan hubiera vivido, los años de mayor esplendor en su vida, era también justamente aquella época donde tenía los recuerdos más felices juntos a sus hermanos.

Ella recordaba cada detalle, desde la entrada en el armario de la casa del profesor Kirke, hasta que la caza del venado blanco. Susana reproducía en su mente una y otra vez los años de reinado de los hermanos y la alegría con que los vio crecer y convertirse en adultos hermosos y nobles, como ella misma. En conjunto, trajeron la paz y la armonía a Narnia.

Y ahora la existencia de Caspian también esta presente. Solo que hasta ahora, su mente había ignorado deliberadamente el segundo viaje a Narnia, pero ahora el destino le ponía a Ben Whittaker en su camino, jugando cruelmente frente a su cara, burlándose de todo lo que había luchado para borrar de su mente esos recuerdos.

¿Por qué, Aslan? ¿Por qué haces esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal castigo? ¿QUÉ? – Susan se preguntó mientras sus lágrimas corrían con desesperación - No aguanto mas... no puedo aguantar más ... - Ella dijo, bajando su voz en medio de los sollozos ya que había perdido la fuerza para ponerse de pie y se arrodilló junto a su cama, abrazando a su almohada con fuerza, como si esta fuera un salvavidas.

Susan miró la botella de whisky vacía en el tocador, deseando fervientemente que estuviese llena y lista para barrer con su agonía.

_**

* * *

**_

Ben llegó a su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Pero, ni siquiera leía una página de los libros que había traído. Yacía en la cama, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, comenzando a recordar la reunión en la biblioteca.

Esa joven era sin duda la criatura más adorable que tus ojos han tenido el privilegio de ver. Parecía completamente indefensa, despertando en Ben una irresistible necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla. No sabía que era lo que más lo había impresionado: si su belleza, delicadeza y fragilidad, o si sus ojos los cuales eran idénticos a los que había visto tantas veces en sus sueños. Por otra parte, la tristeza dibujada en ellos, era un rompecabezas que Ben quería desesperadamente a desentrañar. Pero, ¿tendría posibilidades? ¿Volvería a encontrarla?

"Por Dios, necesito verla otra vez...", pensó Ben. Quien de inmediato comenzó a idear maneras de verla otra vez. ¿Será que ella acostumbra a visitar la biblioteca a menudo? ¿Dónde más la podría encontrar? Eso sería difícil, no sabía casi nada sobre ella. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que él no necesita preocuparse al respecto. Ese algo le decía, que sus caminos pronto se volverían a cruzar.

Fue entonces que Ben se dio cuenta de que este breve encuentro había sido capaz de despertar en él algo diferente. Algo cálido y agradable y que hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido…

Si antes la mujer de sus sueños no era más que un par de misteriosos y bellos ojos azules, ahora tenía un nombre y apellido y era _Susan Pevensie_.

_**

* * *

**_

**jajaja q emocionante el capitulo :) al fin lo que todos estabamos esperando el reencuentro entre SUSAN y CASPIAN, pero antes dejenme dejarles un regalo...**

**El proximo cap de "Amor y Salvacion" se titulara:**

**_"Segundo Encuentro"_**

**Asi que queridos lectores no deberemos esperar tanto para el siguiente encuentro de esta parejita jiji, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no olviden leer "when it's Love"**

**Atte. Flower of Night**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! PLIS!  
**


	4. Segundo Encuentro

**Hola de nuevo! Jejeje antes de leer les quiero informar que mis actualizaciones serán mas lentas debido a que el lunes entro a la Universidad . POR QUEEEEEEEE**

**xD la verdad no quiero entrar ya que eso es sinónimo de estudiar harto T_T.**

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR: **Lamentablemente este será el ultimo capitulo de _**"Amor y Salvación**_" que voy a publicar hasta nuevo aviso debido a que Sara solo ha llegado hasta el capitulo 4, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que actualice pronto. Asi que sin mas disfruten la lectura!

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no es de mi propiedad pertenece a **Sara YellowFlash **quien me ha dado permiso de traducirlo, así como los personajes tampoco me pertenecen si no que son de CS Lewis.

**Amor y Salvación**

**By Sara YellowFlash **

**Traducción: Flower of Night **

.

.

**Capítulo 4 - Segundo encuentro**

Ben se pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca, ya por tercer día consecutivo, mas parecía ser algo inútil. No había señales de Susan. Desde que la había conocido hace cuatro días atrás, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Quería volver a verla, pero no sabía cómo.

"Han pasado solo tres días... Creo que estoy demasiado ansioso", pensó Ben. Luego renunció a esa causa una hora mas tarde y decidió ir a la cafetería que estaba al otro lado de la calle, ya que el hambre había comenzado a atormentarle.

El lugar era muy acogedor y agradable, y a Ben le encantaba mucho frecuentarlo. Se servía en ella un café capuchino y galletas de mantequilla que eran simplemente divinas. Y él no dejaba de ir, incluso en verano. Ben entonces entró, eligió su mesa y pronto hizo su petición al mesero que vino a darle la bienvenida.

Mientras esperaba, Ben abrió el libro que había traído de la biblioteca y empezó a hojearlo en silencio, cuando de pronto un sonido de una risa femenina llegó a sus oídos. Sus ojos de inmediato se dirigieron en su dirección, y fue cuando Ben sintió que se le paraba el corazón, cuando distinguió a Susan entre esas personas.

Allí estaba ella, con la misma tristeza y melancolía en su rostro. Sus amigos charlaban alegremente y trataban de animarla, pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano. Susan sonrió de vez en cuando, más de una forma triste y sin vida.

De repente, las chicas empezaron a susurrar y luego Susan miró hacia donde estaba Ben, quien se sonrojó de inmediato y hizo que el corazón del muchacho latiera rápidamente. Entonces Ben se dio cuenta que era él que estaban hablando. Ben también se percato de que había estado mirando fijamente a Susan, desde que había notado su presencia, y sin duda sus amigas lo habían notado también.

Había estado tan inmerso en la visión de Susan que no se había dado cuenta de que ni quiénes eran sus amigos, pero ahora era capaz de distinguirlos. Eran Marianne, la hermana de su amigo John y Danna, amiga de la infancia del hermano y hermana. Esa fue una información muy interesante para Ben ya que... Susan y él tenían conocidos en común.

La mesa en donde estaba Susan, se había convertido rápidamente en el centro de atención.

- Ben Whittaker no quita los ojos de ti, Susan! - Exclamó Marianne.

- ¡Su, como tienes suerte! – Dijo Danna

- Es impresión tuya… - hablo Susan

- No lo es! Me di cuenta también, ¡que hace mucho tiempo que no deja de mirarte! ¡Eres una chica con suerte! - Danna respondió.

- No lo conozco bien, pero mi hermano es su amigo, y sé que él es un gran tipo. Rico, bonito y buena persona... Que mejor partido que él? - Marianne dijo, provocando a Susan.

- Deja de decir tonterías… - respondió Susan

- ¿De donde lo conoces, Su? – Dijo Danna

- Nos conocimos en la biblioteca hace unos días, pero apenas hablamos. Se me cayó un libro y lo recogió para mí, eso fue todo... – explico Susan

- Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para que le interesaras... – agrego Danna.

En ese momento, John llego al café y fue a la mesa donde estaba su hermanita.

- ¡Hola, chicas! - dijo mientras se acercaba.

- John, ¡me alegra que hayas venido! – Dijo Marianne, señalándole a su hermano que se acerca a ella - ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amigo a sentarse con nosotros? - Susurró-.

- ¿Qué amigo? - Preguntó John, mirando a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ben en una de las mesas - Um, sí... Mas puedo saber a que se debe tanto interés?

- Bueno, en realidad el interés parece ser Su... No le quitaba los ojos a Susan desde que noto su presencia. Ya sabes, Susan está siempre sola y triste... y Ben es un gran partido y está siempre solo también... Creo que no estaría nada mal acercar a los dos, ¿qué te parece?

- Tú no cambias, ¿no? Siempre dándotelas de Cupido... - John reía.

- Bueno, yo sólo quiero ver feliz a la gente... - Ella respondió, sonriendo.

- Bueno, es una idea interesante... Pero déjame hablar con él primero.

- Está bien...

- Chicas, voy allí para saludar a Ben y vuelvo enseguida. ¡Espérenme! – dijo John

John se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Ben.

- Ben, ¿Qué haces aquí? - John dijo, arrancando una risa a Ben, como su amigo él sabía que éste era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

- ¿Cómo estás, John? – hablo Ben

- Um, mejor ahora... - Él dijo, echando una mirada amorosa a Danna, pero sin ser notado por ella.

- ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar a ella?, ¿eh?

- No sé... Tengo la impresión de que ella me continúa viendo como un hermano. Ya sabes, nos hemos criado juntos, jugamos juntos... Tengo miedo de arruinar nuestra relación si yo digo lo que siento...

- Entiendo...

- Pero no hablemos de mí... Acabo de saber por Marianne que no le quitabas los ojos de encima a su amiga... – dijo John, dejando a su amigo extremadamente colorado.

- Err... Yo...

- Bueno, bueno... Parece que las sospechas de mi querida hermana tienen algún fundamento... – reía John, observando el rubor en el rostro de Ben - ¿Vamos a sentarnos con las damas?

- John, no sé si es una buena idea... Creo que Susan no me quiere.

- No seas tonto, vamos!

John sacó a Ben y lo llevó a la mesa de las niñas.

- ¿Podemos hacerle compañía a las damas? – les hablo John

- Déjate de ceremonias y siéntate luego, John! - Marianne se echó a reír - Hola, Ben! Bienvenido!

Ben saludo a Marianne y Danna y se sentó junto a Susan, quien estaba muy nerviosa por la situación. Su presencia le perturbaba. Luego Susan miró fijamente a Marianne, dándose cuenta de por qué el cuchicheo entre ella y John.

- ¿Cómo estás, Susan? - Ben le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Estoy bien ¿y tú? - Ella contestó, tratando de mantener la calma.

- Estoy bien también... ¿No te he visto en la biblioteca ... – dijo Ben, inmediatamente lamentándose, ya que inadvertidamente había revelado que la había estado buscando.

Susan se quedó sin palabras por un instante. ¿Había vuelto a la biblioteca en los últimos días con la esperanza de volver a verla?

- Bueno, yo... No he terminado de leer los libros que elegí ese día... - Susan respondió cada vez más huraña desde su silla.

- Entiendo... – dijo Ben, notando la distancia de Susan.

En ese momento, la camarera llegó con los pedidos de los jóvenes y Susan aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Marianne y Danna. Ambas habían observado esporádicamente la interacción entre los dos, y no entendían como Susan podía mantener una postura tan distante a Ben, aun cuando estaba al lado de él. Tenía una oportunidad de oro en sus manos y la estaba desperdiciando, pensaron las dos muchachas.

Mientras bebía su café capuchino, Ben observaba en silencio a Susan. Apenas podía creer que había encontrado de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba decepcionado con su actitud. Era como si ella se sintiera incómoda con su presencia, era como si hubiera hecho algo a ella y ella no se lo hubiera perdonado... ¿Por qué tenía esa impresión?

_**

* * *

**_

Después de hablar sobre diversos temas, la noche finalmente cayó y ya era hora de irse.

- Bueno, me quedo con Marianne y llevaremos a Danna a su casa. Tu puedes llevar a Susan, Ben? - Preguntó John.

- Claro, será un placer... Esta bien para ti, Susan?

- Sí... - Ella le contestó, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

John, Danna y Marianne y luego de decirle adiós a Ben y Susan, vitoreaban en silencio para que Susan le diera una oportunidad a Ben.

El camino hacia el albergue duró unos minutos, y Ben se alegró al saber que Susan estaba estudiando en la misma Universidad. Entonces habría más oportunidades para verla cuando se reanuden las clases. Aunque estudien en diferentes edificios, lo cierto es que se la podría encontrar en el camino. Al llegar a la entrada de la vivienda, Ben se bajó del carro y fue rápidamente a otro lado para abrir la puerta a Susan. Ben no quería que ese momento lleguara, pero ya era hora de decir adiós. Le tomó un tiempo para decidir lo que iba a decir.

- Susan... - Ben vaciló un poco, pero se armó de valor para continuar - Desde el día en que la conocí, yo… tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla... y estaba muy feliz hoy. ¿Podríamos vernos otra vez?

- No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Susan secamente.

A Ben esa respuesta no le sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No yo no soy la persona que usted piensa, Ben... Usted no me conoce ...

- Pero yo la quiero conocer... Si me lo permite, claro... - dijo con ternura.

- Escúchame por favor... No estoy preparada...

- Déjeme ser su amigo por lo menos... – dijo Ben interrumpiéndola.

Esta frase le dejó claro a Susan que Ben tenía la intención de ser algo más que sólo un amigo, y Susan se sorprendió por la nueva revelación. En realidad, ella ya lo sospechaba, por la forma en que la miraba no parecía mentir al decir eso. Quería alejarse de él, pero él quería todo lo contrario... Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba desanimarlo, y debía hacerlo ahora.

- Ben... Le agradezco su amabilidad al traerme aquí, pero me tengo que ir... Adiós... – dijo Susan

- Susan, espere... – le hablo Ben

- ¿Acaso no entiende que yo no quiero nada con usted? ¡Por favor, déjeme en paz! – dijo Susan, entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta del alojamiento

Ben se sintió profundamente herido por la reacción de Susan. ¿Por qué le rechazó de esa manera? ¿Acaso le odiaba tanto? Mas ella tenía razón, apenas se conocían entre sí... Y, sin embargo se sentía extraordinariamente atraído por ella. ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo de todos modos? ¿Qué clase de poder era el que ejercía ella sobre él?

Ben siguió de pie unos minutos en ese lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Después de unos instantes, finalmente se metió en el coche y se fue a casa… Su corazón le dolía y no podía contener las lágrimas que insistían en brotar de sus ojos.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero estaba profundamente enamorado de Susan. Apenas dos encuentros y ella le había robado el corazón por completo. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Nunca se imaginó que se pudiese enamorar tan rápidamente de una persona, incluso de alguien que lo acababa de rechazar.

Era evidente que Susan no quería ningún tipo de relación con él, ni siquiera de amistad. ¿Qué hacer entonces con aquel sentimiento tan cruel que estaba que estaba experimentando?

_**

* * *

**_

Susan entró en su dormitorio y se dirigió directamente a la botella de whisky que acaba de adquirir. Los acontecimientos de ese día le hacían desear más que nunca unas horas de olvido, y eso era lo que ella quería.

A continuación abrió la botella y empezó a beber. Tenia poca tolerancia al alcohol, por lo que con unos cuantos tragos ya se sentía mareada y con sueño, Susan inmediatamente se echó sobre su cama, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Aunque eso en realidad no era un sueño… _era un recuerdo... __  
_  
Susan estaba cómodamente ubicada en el pecho de Caspian, quien la besaba cariñosamente en la frente. La respiración de ambos continuaba acelerada, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones, por lo que acaba de suceder entre los dos.

- ¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora? - hablo Susan

- No sé... Sin importar lo que acontezca, yo se que me quieres...

- ¿Qué pasa si yo...?

- Yo voy a luchar por ti, Susan.

- Caspian, no es tan simple... Nosotros pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. Yo no te estoy pidiendo que luches por mí, no sería justo. Si el deseo de Aslan es que vuelva a mi mundo, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Caspian miró a Susan con tristeza. Ella tenía razón.

- Si tú te vas... Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amaré pase lo pase...

- Yo también, mi amor...

Caspian sintió las lágrimas de Susan mojando su pecho desnudo, y suavemente colocó su espalda en la cama, inclinándose sobre ella, y luego la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso con todo su corazón, mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaban con su pelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaría juntos? Susan quería ese momento durara para siempre... El beso era entonces cada vez más profundo y más apasionado, despertando una vez más intensamente, el deseo satisfecho sólo momentos antes…

Susan se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y una ira extrema. ¿Era posible que el whisky la estuviera engañando? Ella quería olvidar lo que la hacía sufrir, y no lo recordaba. Y lo estaba logrando, pero fue justo lo que se le hizo recordar aquellas cosas que había oído en su vida cuando estaba con Caspian.

- "Siempre te amaré pase lo que pase." Lo sé... – dijo Susan, irónicamente - me ha amado tanto, que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se casó con la hija del tal Ramandú. ¡Mentiroso! - Susan lloró, e inmediatamente se puso la mano a la frente. El grito hizo que le doliese la cabeza aún más.

Susan decidió tomar un baño antes de intentar dormir de nuevo. Se quitó la ropa, dejando las piezas en el camino y entró en la ducha. Al salir del agua dejo que cayera libremente en su cara, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con la esperanza de que el agua le quitara su sufrimiento.

_**

* * *

**_

**Bueno este el final del cap xD no me queda mas que decir q Su es una mala, como trata así al pobre de Ben ;_;**

**Como Amor y Salvación tiene hasta este capitulo escrito por ahora, me dedicare a **_**"When it's Love"**_** y a otros fics que posiblemente haga.**

**Asi que si quieren que siga escribiendo fics de Crónicas de Narnia les recomiendo que lean **_**"No entiendo" **_**y me dejen un bonito review jajaja xD para que me incentiven a seguir escribiendo jejeje.**

**NOS VEMOS****!**

_**ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT**_


	5. Dolor y destrucción

**Hola queridos compañeros de las crónicas de Narnia! Jaja al fin una nueva entrega de este fic, la cual no pense q estuviera tan pronto :3 jaja apenas Sara actualizo me preocupe de traer el nuevo cap, ahora sin mas no los molesto disfruten la lectura por este capitulo por que esta emocionante!**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review y nos han puesto en las alertas, Sara y yo nos encontramos muy contentas n_n**

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no es de mi propiedad pertenece a **Sara YellowFlash **quien me ha dado permiso de traducirlo, así como los personajes tampoco me pertenecen si no que son de CS Lewis.

.

.

.

**Amor y Salvación**

**By Sara YellowFlash **

**Traducción: Flower of Night **

.

.

**Capitulo 5 – Dolor y destrucción **

Era domingo y Susan había ido a pasar la tarde en la casa de Marianne, junto con Danna. Las tres se sentaron en un extremo del amplio jardín, donde había un conjunto de mesas y sillas. Susan apreciaba mucho la compañía de sus nuevas amigas, que habían llegado a ser muy importante para ella en poco tiempo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba una buena compañía... El dolor y la agonía parecía cada vez mayores, sobre todo después de conocer a Ben, que sin querer trajo de vuelta todas sus frustraciones relacionadas con Caspian.  
_  
__¿Por qué tienen que ser tan idénticos? Ben Whittaker es una copia londinense de Caspian ¿Por qué tiene que existir? ¿y porque__ tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino?... _

_Caspian ... Yo lo amaba tanto ... __me entregue a él, le mostré lo mucho que lo amaba, y tu que hiciste?... __Te perdí un instante. Si me llegara el amor nuevamente yo... _

_Me he esforzado tanto para olvidarte a el y sus mentiras y ahora todo se va cuesta abajo... ¿Por qué tenías que volver a mi vida? __¿POR QUÉ? ¿__Acaso no era ya suficiente sufrimiento con el de mi familia...? _

- Y entonces, Su, ¿cómo fue?

La voz de Marianne, despertó a Susan de su "discusión" interna.

- ¿Cómo fue qué? – Pregunto Susan desconcertada

- Ben te fue a dejar al alojamiento ese día, ¿no? ¿Después que paso?

Susan rodó los ojos.

- nada… - dijo Susan

- ¿Cómo nada? ¿No hizo nada? ¿Nada? - Preguntó Marianne insistentemente.

- Su, ¡por favor cuéntanos! – Suplico Danna

- El demostró tener un cierto interés en mí, pero lo rechacé. – Respondió susan

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Marianne y Danna asombradas.

- Su, ¿cómo puedes rechazar a alguien como Ben? - Preguntó Marianne, por desgracia.

- Sólo no quiero tener nada que ver con el, es muy difícil entender eso?

Marianne y Danna no respondieron. Las dos se miraron, atónitas por la reacción de Susan, y se voltearon para mirarla. Fue entonces cuando Marianne se dio cuenta de que Susan se veía abatida.

- Su, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Marianne.

- Sólo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza... – respondió Susan.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Marianne nuevamente.

Susan no respondió.

- Su, no estás bebiendo otra vez, ¿o si?

Los ojos de Susan se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Oh Susan, por favor... No puedes seguir tratando de escapar de la realidad bebiendo... Escucha, sabemos que tienes poca tolerancia para el alcohol y probablemente no has bebido lo suficiente como para llegar a ser peligroso para ti... Pero... Su… para ahora que estas a tiempo, te lo suplico... – dijo Marianne, rogándole a su amiga.

- Necesitas ser fuerte para superar todo lo que esta pasando, y nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos Su, pero por favor, no bebas más... Por favor... – agrego Danna, acariciándole el pelo a Susan.

Luego Marianne y Danna abrazaron a Susan, que ya no pudo contenerse y se rompió a llorar, siendo amorosamente acogida por sus amigas.

Después de unos instantes, el sonido de un coche que llamó la atención de las niñas.

- ¡Deben ser John y Ben!

Susan se alarmó y se agito incontrolablemente.

- ¿Ben está aquí...? – pregunto Susan asustada.

- Sí, John lo ha invitado... Ya sabes, son amigos... - trató de explicar Marianne.

- ¡Oh, no! ... – exclamo susan

- Su, porque tienes tanta aversión hacia Ben? ¿Qué te ha hecho? - Danna dijo.

- No ha hecho nada... – respondió Susan.

- ¿Entonces, por qué lo rechazaste de esa forma?

Susana estuvo un tiempo en silencio, mientras sus amigas la estaban mirando atentas y curiosas.

- Es que... me recuerda a una persona que ame mucho... Esa persona me hizo sufrir mucho y me rompió el corazón, y aún hoy trato de recoger los pedazos... - la voz de Susan se quebró al final de la frase y fue cuando las lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente por sus ojos - Ben se parece mucho a él, no tienen ni idea de cuanto... No puedo ni siquiera mirarlo sin recordar todo lo que pasé, sin sufrir de nuevo...

- Su, no tenía ni idea... – dijo Marianne.

- Ben… pobre... Él no tiene la culpa... – dijo Danna

- Lo sé, pero ahora no lo puedo ver... Sobre todo después de las cosas que le dije a...

Susan no tuvo tiempo para completar la frase, cuando…

- ¡Hola, chicas! Espero que este todo en orden... - Dijo John, que acababa de llegar junto con Ben.

- Buenas tardes, Marianne. Buenas tardes, Danna. – saludo Ben

- Buenos días, Ben! - Respondió la muchacha.

Ben saludo amablemente a Susan, pero más de forma distante. Ben había sido muy afectado por las palabras de Susan el día que la había ido a dejar a el alojamiento. Se sentó con John en el otro lado del jardín, de vez en cuando miraba a Susan, pero siempre desviando la mirada a otro lado cuando ella lo miraba. John percibió el ambiente tenso y Ben acabo contándole todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Así que también lo echo? eso fue, eh ...

- John ... Me lo merecía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debido a que la solo la he visto dos veces y he descubierto que eso no me da el derecho a cortejarla... ahora ella me odia, y con razón. – respondió Ben desolado.

- Mira, sinceramente no es lo que parece. Desde que nos sentamos aquí, ella ha mirado a tu dirección varias veces. Susan parece muy interesada en ti, a pesar de haberte dicho que era mejor que te mantuvieras alejado de ella... Tal vez simplemente no se sienta lista para una relación ahora. Después de lo que paso...

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Ben alarmado.

- ¿Sabías que? Ella perdió a toda su familia hace unos meses, sus padres y sus tres hermanos en un accidente de tren.

Ben estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso era el mismo accidente en el que estaba pensando?

- ¿Aquel accidente que mató a decenas de pasajeros hace aproximadamente tres meses atrás?

- Sí, ese mismo... Una fatalidad...

- Recuerdo haber leído acerca de esta noticia en aquella época, y en ella se decía que entre las víctimas se encontraba una pareja y tres de sus cuatro hijos ...

- Sí, eran ellos mismos, los Pevensie. Susan y Marianne son compañeras en la universidad, pero que no eran cercanas antes del accidente. Marianne decidió acercarse a ella para ofrecer su apoyo y las dos se hicieron amigas.

Ben volvió a mirar nuevamente a Susan y esta vez no aparto la mirada hacia otro lado cuando ella lo miró. Realmente fue muy extraño... Además de asegurarse de que los ojos azules de sus sueños eran de ella, acababa de descubrir que el déjà vu que había tenido también estaba relacionado con ella. Podría haber sido una simple coincidencia, pero él no podía simplemente ignorar aquello. El destino le había puesto en su camino a Susan por alguna razón, y tenía que descubrirlo.

_**

* * *

**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ben se fue a la biblioteca de nuevo, iba a devolver los libros que había pedido días antes. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Susan. Ben se sintió repentinamente nervioso y ansioso, y encima no sabía qué hacer. Había encontrado a su amada de nuevo, totalmente sin querer... Hubiera sido muy feliz, sin embargo Susan tenía cierta aversión por él. Y, en efecto, este no sería un encuentro feliz.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo o qué? - Preguntó Susan, secamente.

- Hasta donde yo sé, este es un lugar público... - respondió Ben calmamente.

Susan resopló, molesta, se volteo y comenzó a alejarse. No, no podía dejarla ir. Necesitaba saber de una vez por todo el por qué de todo ese rechazo.

- Susan, ¡espera! - Ben tomo de la mano a Susan, que inmediatamente se detuvo y se dio vuelta hacia él, mirándole de manera desafiante - ¿Qué hice para que me odies tanto?

Susan miró a Ben con un gesto amenazador, como si estuviese hablando con el mismo Caspian, el verdadero objetivo de su odio.

- nacer.

Una palabra. Una sola palabra, fue suficiente para perforar el corazón de Ben como una daga habilidosamente afilada. Luego dejó caer la mano de Susan, que podía ver en la expresión de Ben, los efectos de su respuesta.

Por una milésima de segundo, Susan sintió remordimiento, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sintiéndolo, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que miraba a Ben, todo su sufrimiento por culpa de Caspian salía a la luz. Era tanta amargura, tanto rencor, tantos resentimientos... que ahora ella inconscientemente dirigía todo a Ben. El hecho es que ella necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, necesitaba cobrar su amargura en alguien. Y Ben resultaba ser el blanco perfecto.

Ben siguió un rato más en el pasillo, con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido, mientras las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos. No podía entender por qué Susan lo rechazaba tanto. Sus sentimientos eran mas puros y profundos, y ahora también se habían convertido en el origen de su peor dolor.

_**

* * *

**_

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Ben decidió ir a la casa de John, pero antes se aseguró de que Susan no se encontrara allí. Necesitaba desahogarse con su amigo, necesitaba un consejo. Así que Ben le dijo a John lo que había sucedido antes en la biblioteca.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que esa loca te dijo!

- John... Sin ofender, por favor... – suplico Ben

- ¡Ben! ¡Llamarla loca no es nada! ¡Mira lo que te hizo! Desde que te conozco nunca has demostrado tristeza, estabas siempre sonriente, de buen humor y bien con la vida! Ahora mirate! ¡Sabía que estabas empeorando cada día!

- John, ¡Yo la quiero! – exclamo Ben

Un silencio cayó entre los dos chicos. John, no se sentía bien, por el sufrimiento de su amigo, pero no se atrevería a hablar mal de Susan de nuevo. John decidió esperar a Ben para que este estuviera listo para seguir hablando, lo que tomo unos minutos más.

- Tú sabes, que yo siempre soñaba con enamorarse de alguien, encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños... Cuando vi a Susan por primera vez, supe que era ella. Supe de inmediato a lo que se referían las personas cuando hablaban de amor a primera vista, porque pude sentirlo intensamente en mi pecho. No tenía dudas... mas la primera vez que ella mostró cierto rechazo por mi, yo todavía quería volver a verla… Nos encontramos otras veces, pero sólo para que su aversión hacia mi aumentara…

Ben se detuvo un momento, tratando de recobrar la compostura, debido a que su voz comenzó a fallar a medida que hablaba. Pero rápidamente continúo.

- ¿Qué hago, John? La amo más de lo que jamás pensé amar a alguien, ¡pero ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella! Simplemente me rechaza, me duele... Y yo no sé qué le hice a ella para que me rechazara de esa forma! Me siento un callejón sin salida, sin ninguna otra alternativa... No sé lo que puedo hacer para mejorar porque simplemente no sé que fue lo que hice mal! – completo Ben acaloradamente, revelando a su amigo toda su desesperación.

- Ben, no sé qué decir, honestamente... Nunca había visto un amor tan intenso nacido en un espacio tan corto de tiempo... Y también nunca visto tanto rechazo de alguien que apenas te conoce como Susan lo hace contigo... bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de averiguar con mi hermana si ella sabe algo al respecto. Son amigas, a lo mejor ella te puede ayudar...

Ben miró a John con una tenue luz de esperanza en sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Marianne regresó a casa sin aliento, lo que alarmó a los dos jóvenes.

- Por Dios, Marianne, ¿qué sucede? ¡Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma! – pregunto John.

Marianne se detuvo antes los dos jóvenes con la respiración rápida, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Su expresión era preocupante.

- Marianne...? ¿Qué está pasando? - John preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez más serio.

- John, Ben ... Ocurrió algo terrible ...

- ¿Qué pasa, hermana? ¡Dilo!

En ese instante Marianne miró a Ben.

- Es Susan... ¡Ella está en el hospital!

Ben se congeló en su silla, con miedo de lo que podría oír a continuación.

- ¿En el hospital? Pero, ¿qué pasó? - Le preguntó Juan, ahora realmente preocupado.

- Ella... Ella intentó suicidarse...

_**

* * *

**_

**Y eso fue el 5to capitulo… quedaron asombrados por lo que paso por que yo si xD jaja no puedo esperar para que Sara actualice *¬* lamentablemente esta hasta este cap. Así q tendremos que esperar T_T**

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR: Sara se disculpa mucho por la demora, debido a que su musa se fue por la ventana xD (igual que la mía por q llevo 2 Pág. de mi nuevo fic xD) dice que se esforzara para tener pronto las próximas actualizaciones y que finalmente todo el sufrimiento de Ben es necesario para acontecimientos futuros.**

**Así q perdónenla ok ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Amor y Salvación"**

**Atte. Flower n_n**


End file.
